User talk:BlankyXP
Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching --~~~~ at the end of your message so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! If you're requesting a Sim, please use the outline below. Thank you, and have a very nice day, boys and girls! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Not just cartoon their nicktoons Anways wish me good luck. Wont be inactive for four days so sse ya Monday!! (or tuesday)}} } |text = Hope you love the wiki!!!!!}}} }} Trolololo }} SO! If your SO obsessed with potatoes do you know I Like Potatos song?! Hey,um... You may not know me but can you do my mysim character, please? If so... Eyes:brown Gender:girl Hair: the one similar to Renees Hair color: blonde Outfit:the one that penelope wears Thank you! From, mcwhale P.S. POTATOES ARE AWESOME!!!! :) Oops! Sorry Skin tone:pale Background: I really don't care WAIT! Eyes: ravens eyes And freckles if necessary Thanks, mcwhale p.s. I don't know why I put the "WAIT!" sign  } |text = }} } |text = } }} The return of DRAMAMAN?!?! Some "wiki contributer" says the return of dramaman will come in 2014. It also says that on his talk. Do you think that's true? ... I think he's in high school, and (theriosim time!) wanted to focus more on that than being a ... bad peoples to other internet users. }} } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=Brown oh and thanks for sending so quick I left out the message in the last one I sent you so can you do it thanks. }} }} Here something special for you'r BirthDay Hope you have a great B.D.!!!:D}} Two things, yo. PS3 is better than XBox. And Wii is for little girls! Also, your user page looks pretty funky now aswell.}} Hippie birdos! The world isn't as small as you think... }} }} I'm not exactly sure, but I'm mostly expecting money. Depending on how much I get is what I'm unaware of. I know my mother sold some gold she found, and she got, like, $600+ (flapperjacks!), so I'm crossing my fingers there will be a 3DS in there, though... probably not until Christmas. I'm almost certain, however, I'm getting The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.}} Caroline }} I meant for that to sound happy, but it obviously didn't...}} I'm not afraid of death, what he's going to do...kill me? Um, turning 15, right? I remember we're the same age...lolwut, you're exactly 2 days older than me. Anyways, hope you enjoyed your birthday. My best wishes. }} Happy Birthday . Have fun with.....whatever you doing today....like hanging out with family friends, playing video games, Opening presents i sound like a card dont i And everything else!......anyways HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!}} }} }} }} }}